


A Feeling of Easy Domesticity

by surena_13



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy comes by Sharon's condo after the events of 1x9 Cheaters Never Prosper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Feeling of Easy Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine  
> For ladyblackwell

“Hi,” Andy said when Sharon opened the door. She was happy to see him, despite everything that had happened today. She was glad that he had come after she’d texted him. He offered her a weak smile. He must have guessed from her brief text that something wasn’t quite right with her. Sharon returned his smile before standing on her toes and kissing him softly, chastely.

 

“Hey,” she replied and stepped aside. “Come in, please.”

 

It had been months, ever since Rusty had moved in, since Andy had come to her condo and she had barely had the time to go to his apartment. Taking in an emotionally damaged teenager hadn’t been very good for their young and somewhat fragile relationship, nor had the fact that she had become his direct superior officer. But somehow they had made it work with long phone calls, quick kisses here or there and a stolen hour whenever they could.

 

She had barely closed the door and turned back around when he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her properly, his lips moving against hers, his tongue finding its way into her mouth. She moaned softly, the sound lost in his mouth.

 

She desperately hoped that Rusty wouldn’t wake up and come out of his room. It would lead to an awkward conversation that she really wasn’t ready to have yet. And she didn’t want to burden him with this information, not tonight. He had gone through enough for one day. Maybe the pain killer he had taken for the headache that came with the black eye would keep him down.

 

“I missed you,” Andy said as he brushed a lock of hair out of her face and traced the lines on her face, so much more prominent without her glasses and most of her make-up gone.

 

“You were with me the entire day,” she replied with a smirk, stepping out of his arms, wrapping her cardigan tightly around herself. Andy rolled his eyes, but Sharon could see the grin on his face.

 

“You know what I mean.” She raised an eyebrow. The smirk never left her lips. She liked working with him, having him on her side. But at the same time, working and not touching, not kissing, it was difficult at times.  

 

“I do actually,” Sharon said while she sat down on the couch, curling her legs underneath herself. Andy followed her and sat down beside her, allowing her to lean against him. She sighed contently when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she relaxed against him, placing an arm on his chest.

 

“So what is wrong?” Andy asked after she’d settled comfortably against him, her head on his shoulder. She tensed up, having almost forgotten why she had wanted him there with her. She took a deep breath. Andy wasn’t going to take this lightly.

 

“Please, don’t get upset, don’t wake up Rusty and do not leave to do something stupid,” she urged, looking up at him. He frowned, but his fingers never stopped playing with her hair, twirling it around his fingers. He probably didn’t even notice he was doing it. It was a little endearing, really, if that were a word to be associated with Andy Flynn.

 

“Sounds serious and I thought the kid wasn’t supposed to get back until Sunday evening.” Her eyes flicked towards Rusty’s backpack still on the coffee table, recalling the cold dread she had felt when she had spotted it when she had come home.

 

“He was. And it is serious, sadly. It appears that Mr. Dunn and his fiancée weren’t all that receptive of the life Rusty had led after his mother had left him. After a disagreement, Mr. Dunn punched Rusty in the face,” Sharon ended quietly, trying to keep the white hot rage out of her voice. She hadn’t been joking when she’d told him that it was all she could do to not drive over there and shoot Mr. Dunn in the head. Her trigger finger had been itching.

 

“He what?!” She nearly jumped at the loud tone of his voice. As he suddenly sat up straight, Sharon had to steady herself to keep herself from falling down into his lap. She sat up straight, putting her feet on the floor. She didn’t have the heart to tell him that this wasn’t the first time an adult had given Rusty a black eye.

 

“Keep your voice down. He’s sleeping now,” Sharon warned him. “But yes, Rusty was hit. He has a black eye and a split lip. It could have been worse, a lot worse, but it was still terrible to see him like that.” She sighed again and leaned forward, putting her elbows on her knees and resting her head in hands. She relaxed slightly when she felt his hand on her back, soothing her.

 

“Have you called the police?” She shook her head as she lifted it from her hands. Involving the police, or what was more likely in this case, her division wouldn’t do Rusty any good at the moment. He just needed to rest and then tomorrow they would start dealing with the consequences of Dunn’s actions.

 

“We are the police, remember. But no, I haven’t. I took some pictures of his face. I didn’t want to trouble Rusty anymore tonight. I will notify DCSF tomorrow and then I’ll see what legal steps Rusty is willing to take. In the meantime, I am trying to stop myself from doing some serious harm to Mr. Dunn.”

 

“I’m with you there.” She knew that. She knew that should she snap, which wouldn’t happen, and shoot Dunn in the head, Andy would help her get rid of the body, him and the entire Major Crimes Division. It was slightly disturbing, but mostly nice to know that they had hers and Rusty’s back and that Andy was there for her. She turned her head and looked at him, unable to keep herself from smiling as she placed a hand on his thigh.

 

“Thank you for coming,” Sharon whispered before sitting back and curling up against him. She liked this, this feeling of easy domesticity that somehow she and her husband had never quite found. She loved feeling this comfortable with someone other than her children. She loved that he let her feel like this.

 

“Of course. Do you think I could ignore an invitation from a beautiful woman?” She slapped his chest lightly and looked up at him. His brown eyes were twinkling mischievously. The man was older than she was, but sometimes he looked just like a teenage boy. Cupping his cheek, she pulled his face down and kissed him.

 

“Flattered. But if you’re hoping that I invited you here for sex, you’ll be disappointed.” She was too tired, too wound up and she didn’t want to risk Rusty waking up and hearing them or worse, walk in on them.

 

It had been quite a while since they’d had sex. The last time had been after Amy had been beaten and ended up in the hospital. She’d been so stressed, so tense. What had started as genuine offer to massage her when Rusty was at the chess club, had turned into an evening in bed with massage oil all over the sheets. Despite its messy nature, she remembered that night fondly.

 

“I know. And sex isn’t the only thing I think about.” Now he definitely sounded like a teenage boy. It made her grin nonetheless. She fiddled with the top button of his shirt, undoing it, allowing her fingers to rest against the skin of his chest.

 

“I know that,” she replied softly. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He was warm and solid and she enjoyed just resting against him, feeling his body, his heartbeat. She just liked this.

 

“Do you want me to stay the night?” he asked. She shook her head. No matter how much she would like the opportunity to spend the night with him again, to fall asleep with his arms wrapped around her and wake up in the same position.

 

“I would love it, but we shouldn’t. Not yet. But will you stay  a little longer?” Sharon didn’t want him to go yet. She just wanted to sit here on the couch with him and not think about the bruised boy in the guestroom or his so-called father. She wanted to stay like this a little while longer.

 

“Yeah, I will,” he muttered. She moved even closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her waist, his hand resting on her hip. This was nice, she thought as she closed her eyes. Very nice. 


End file.
